


It's Rough

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, bed sharing, beware of blinding smiles, there's a car ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: Kyountani is picking a bag of mini donuts off the shelf when he hears his name called out in that voice.“Kyoutani?”He knew he recognized it, but for some reason he doesn’t believe it until he turns around to see Iwaizumi actually standing there. Kyoutani just stares, remembering the feeling of summer heat and burning muscles and the blaze of desire through him.





	1. may not have dug the grave, but you still gotta lay in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/gifts).



"What was the shit you needed? The powder or the soda." Kyoutani stands in the isle with one of each in his hands. 

Yahaba is distracted by another ingredient, and doesn't bother to pull out the list. "Does it matter?" 

Kyoutani stares. "Yeah, it fucking matters. The soda or the powder, shithead."

Yahaba sneers at him. "So vulgar." He pulls out the list. "The powder. Are you happy?" 

"Your mom will be." Kyoutani places it in the basket. "I'm gonna go get something of my own, be right back." 

"Sure," is the response, distracted again. 

Kyoutani shakes his head.  _Does it matter, oh my god._

He finds the sweets isle and travels along it until he finds what he's looking for.  Kyountani is picking a bag of mini donuts off the shelf when he hears his name called out in  _ that _ voice.

“Kyoutani?”

He knew he recognized it, but for some reason he doesn’t believe it until he turns around to see Iwaizumi actually standing there. Kyoutani just stares, remembering the feeling of summer heat and burning muscles and the blaze of desire through him.

A little kid screams at their mother down the aisle and brings Kyoutani back to the moment as he and Iwaizumi both look over. Kyoutani frowns and looks back to see Iwaizumi wincing and lingering on the scene. The bag of donuts feels weird in his hand.

“Oh, Iwaizumi! What a surprise!”

_ Thank god. _

Yahaba must have finished finding his food, because he’s come around the corner, and not a minute too soon. Kyoutani walks over to put the donuts in the basket Yahaba’s carrying, and tries not to look at anything or think about the fact that he just compared Yahaba to his savior.

“Oh, hey, Yahaba! Yeah, I’m back for break and the second I get back my mom sends me on an errand. Some things never change.” He laughs, and Kyoutani purposely looks at his hand so he doesn’t have to deal with the smile.

There’s nothing he can do about listening, though, and god, his laugh...

_ No. _

“How’s college going? Is Oikawa back, too? You guys are living together, right?”

Kyoutani wishes that Yahaba wouldn’t ask these questions and just get them the hell out of here. He looks at a bag of marshmellows to ignore the tiny sprout of jealousy that grows, even now, at the thought that some other guy gets to live with Iwaizumi and hang out with him all the time.

**_No._** _Stop._

Kyoutani risks a look at Iwaizumi’s face as he answers; he’s wearing his Oikawa Bullshit face. “I’m doing alright, and no, Oikawa isn’t back yet. He had a tournament abroad and he and a couple of his teammates decided to stay longer and do ‘tourist things’.” He says it while doing the quote symbol with his hands and then rolls his eyes. “Whatever  _ that _ means. But anyway, I thought there wasn’t really any point in sitting around in our apartment waiting for him to get back, so I came home early.”

He smiles pleasantly at them when he stops talking and it makes Kyoutani’s heart sink several feet; he glares at it.

Luckily, Yahaba is a functioning human being, even if he’s being a sickly sweet one right now. “Haha, well, it’s nice to see you! I hope your break goes well.” Yahaba seems to be taking pity on him by ending the conversation quickly and Kyoutani considers giving him one of his donuts.

Iwaizumi isn’t getting the hint, though. “Yeah, me too. I’m not really sure what I’m going to do other than lay around and maybe go for a run or two? There’s not really a lot to do around here… I’d say let’s get a group together to play, but Oikawa will be pissed if he comes back and we’ve played without him.” He grins and Kyoutani dies. “You know he’s going to want to show us how much better he is than us.”

Kyoutani snorts, because honestly, like hell Oikawa is better than him, college player or not. Iwaizumi smiles at him like he knows what he’s thinking and immediately Kyoutani regrets calling any attention to himself.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I know he’s a pompous ass, but what’re you gonna do?” He laughs and looks off to the side.

Kyoutani knows the question is rhetorical but honestly there are several things he would like to do to Oikawa. Things that may or may not be fueled by jealousy. He thinks about it for a minute just to hopefully make himself feel better. It doesn’t work.

“Honestly, I wish I could go on vacation, too. I’d love to go camping, actually. I haven’t been in forever, since my dad’s hip got bad and it’s too hard for him to climb, you know? Man, that’d be fun, though.”

Yahaba shifts his weight beside him and Kyoutani is immediately on high alert.  _ What the fuck is he thinking? _

“But I should probably let you guys g–”

“Actually, Iwaizumi, I know someone who loves camping!”

Kyoutani has a horrible feeling about where this is going and he turns to Yahaba to glare as menacingly as he can, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it, not without speaking, impossible, or grabbing Yahaba by his hair and dragging him away, kind of not a thing to do in public.

Iwaizumi looks surprised, then frowns. “Well, I don’t really want to go with anyone I don’t know..”

“Oh, don’t worry!” Yahaba gives him his most winning smile, and Iwaizumi relaxes; you’d think the amount of time he spends with Oikawa would have him on guard from smiles as fake as Yahaba’s.  “It’s Kyoutani!”

_ I knew it. Fucking Yahaba.  _ He saw it coming but somehow Kyoutani still has to fight a flinch when the words hit his ears. He stands stiffly waiting for Yahaba to shove him into the grave he’s dug him.

“He was telling me about camping the other day and how he hadn’t been in awhile either! What a coincidence~”

Iwaizumi’s look snaps to him, looking hopeful and Kyoutani knows he’s already gone before the question actually leaves his mouth. He begs that it doesn’t even though he knows where this is going.

“Really? Would you want to go with me?”

Kyoutani is aware that words are supposed to be leaving his mouth, and he frowns, trying to figure out what words to use to explain this horrible situation that Yahaba has thrown him into. _Shit,_ it's got to be quick, too, because he's taking too long. The light is leaving Iwaizumi's eyes and he's starting to looks disappointed. No, no, that's wrong he shouldn't ever look disappointed, Kyoutani makes himself force something out–

"Whatever."  _Great._

Kyoutani shoves his hands in his pockets and hunches his shoulders. 

Iwaizumi lights up, but pauses at Kyoutani's posture. "Are you sure? It's okay if you're not comfortable..." 

God, he sounds wistful to Kyoutani, and he can't let his hopes be crushed. He can take a little bit of the elements. He can do this; he can do anything. 

Especially if it means being around Iwaizumi more. 

"I said whatever. It's fine."

Turns out Kyoutani is the one who throws himself in the grave Yahaba so nicely dug for him. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi is kind enough to make sure that Kyoutani still has his number from high school, and Yahaba is kind enough to tell Iwaizumi that yes, Kyoutani _has_ kept his number. 

They text to set up a weekend when they're both free which happens to be the following weekend. Texting is a lot easier than talking, and Kyoutani is grateful that Iwaizumi isn't the kind of person to prefer calls. Or maybe he is and just senses that Kyoutani isn't. 

That would be just like him. Caring and perceptive. 

It'd be annoying if it wasn't so goddamn sweet. 

Iwaizumi sends him several texts reminding him of things he might want to bring with the message,  _ **since you haven't gone in awhile, i don't want you to forget**_

See, annoyingly sweet. 

But it turns out to be his saving grace because Kyoutani has absolutely no clue what to bring. No fucking clue. 

You see, Kyoutani has never been camping. Not once. Ever. In his _life_. 

That's right Yahaba's a filthy liar but what else is new. 

So Kyoutani packs clothes and all the things Iwaizumi tells him to.

**_don't forget lots of extra socks._ **

**_and bug spray._ **

**_and sunscreen._ **

**_and a yoga mat._ **

He does not own a yoga mat; Kyoutani isn't even sure what he'd need a yoga mat for. He tells Iwaizumi that he doesn't have on. 

_**no sweat i've an extra. i've got a second tent too so don't worry about that.** _

Kyoutani packs it all, but when the day comes and Iwaizumi pulls up in the car he borrowed from his parents, he still feels extremely unprepared. 


	2. Thanks Yahaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani, if it’s not clear enough yet, has no idea what the fuck he’s doing.

Every single one of Kyoutani’s muscles is tense as they pull out onto the road and drive off, but his jaw is the worst.

This is bad. This is so bad.

As they’re pulling out of the neighborhood, he fidgets with his seatbelt and the strings of his sweatshirt. _What the hell am I doing?_

This can only end badly. He should tell Iwaizumi now so he doesn’t embarrass himself when they get there. Okay, either way he’s going to be embarrassed but a little embarrassment now would be better than later if Iwaizumi asks him to do something and he doesn’t know how.

Forcing his jaw to relax bit by bit, Kyoutani works it back and forth to loosen it and try to get up the courage it force the words out of his mouth. He opens it and takes a breath, preparing.

Then he hesitates.

“Loosen up, will you? You look like you’re about to get jumped or something.”

Iwaizumi takes his eyes off the road for the barest moment to give Kyoutani a look. It’s the same look Kyoutani got at practice in high school. It’s the one that says, _I can see right through you so spill._

Something clicks.

Kyoutani feels stupid all of a sudden. Of course. Of _course_. This is the same guy that helped him in high school. This is the same guy that treated him like a person, even when he was mad. This is the same guy, even if it’s been awhile.

Iwaizumi may have gone off and gotten a little older, but he’s still the same person, just like Kyoutani is.

Iwaizumi keeps talking, quickly, and Kyoutani thinks he hears a bit of nervousness in his voice. “Wait, is that… Are you used to that? Shit, I just mean that… you can relax around me, because.. this is supposed to be a vacation kind of a thing, you know?”

Confusion swirls through Kyoutani at what he’s talking about, but he latches onto the end of the thread. “Yeah,” he grunts and takes a deep breath, reminding himself the the revelation he just had. _It’s just Iwaizumi._ “Yeah, I know. Vacation.”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath himself and glances at Kyoutani. “Good, that’s good. So… how’ve you been? We didn’t really get a chance to talk the other day, and it’s hard to tell anything over text.”

_Oh good, small talk._

He attempts to string words together into something that makes sense. “I’m fine.”

It comes out sounding defensive even to Kyoutani. _Great job._

Iwaizumi just laughs. “That’s good, anything exciting been happening?”

Kyoutani rubs his hands together. “Not really.”

“Do you want me to stop asking you questions about you?” Kyoutani quickly looks at him, but Iwaizumi is just looking out at the road. Though, the corner of his mouth is twitching.

Kyoutani blurts, “God, please.” He feels his face and neck heat.

Iwaizumi laughs. “Do you wanna hear about me then? Or I can be quiet and we can listen to the radio.”

Kyoutani likes the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice. It’s relaxing and maybe if Iwaizumi starts, he can add when he feels more comfortable.

“You can talk.” It comes across gruffer than he meant, but he’s fairly certain Iwaizumi won’t take offense.

“Well, you know, I’m working in physical therapy and I live with his royal idiotness. I’m sure you’d be extremely surprised how often those two things intersect.” Iwaizumi’s tone is dry.

Kyoutani snorts. Oikawa is pretty notorious for overworking his muscles, even though he’d reprimanded his team for the same thing when he’d been their captain.

Iwaizumi continues, “So, I’ve gotten a lot of hands-on practice with him, which is kinda nice, I guess, but I’d rather he wasn’t hurting himself.”

Kyoutani’s brain gets stuck on the words “hands-on.” _Just how hands on??_

“I’m also working in the athletic department to help other athletes, so it’s likely that if Oikawa didn’t see me at home, he’d see me there. If he bothered to go, I mean, which he won’t if I don’t make him.”

Kyoutani wonders for a moment why Iwaizumi puts up with Oikawa like that. It seems more effort than it would be worth, being friends with that guy.

Then Kyoutani remembers who it is he’s thinking about. Iwaizumi would do anything for anybody; he’s just one of those people.

_Goddammit why is he so fucking perfect._

“But Oikawa is out of the apartment more than he’s in it, on trips with the team or out with his teammates. I’ve met a couple of them and they seem pretty chill.”

It’s the surprise. That’s why Kyoutani asks. It just slips out.

“Do you miss him then?”

Iwaizumi frowns and shifts a hand on the wheel. “Miss him?”

Kyoutani doesn’t understand what he doesn’t understand. “Cuz he’s gone all the time.”

It doesn’t look to have cleared up anything to Iwaizumi either. “I mean… he still lives with me. I see him all the time, so no? I don’t miss him.”

Kyoutani doesn’t know how to explain any further so he just grunts and acts like that answers his question.

There’s a pause as Iwaizumi switches lanes. Kyoutani thinks of something that’s been bothering him.

“Do you miss volleyball then?”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Yeah, I mean. I think I’ll always miss that time. We had a really great team and I made some really great friends.” Iwaizumi peeks at him and smiles. Somehow Kyoutani knows the look is to tell him that he is one of those friends, too, and Kyoutani actually feels his face loosen into a pleased look to match the warmth in his chest.

Iwaizumi goes on.

“But I really like this new stuff I’m doing, too. It felt really good to be part of a team and to connect to people like that, but now I’m learning to how to become connected with people in a different way. I’m gonna help them strengthen their weaknesses.” Iwaizumi laughs and rubs a hand through his hair. “Or something like that. My professor likes to sprout profound things that I think he rehearses in the mirror at night.”

Kyoutani surprises himself by letting out a quiet laugh. Iwaizumi grins at him.

“I think he does it as a game or something with himself to say as many as he can in one class period.” They both laugh, and Kyoutani relaxes into the seat. “I can’t really blame him, class can get pretty long and boring with some material just being stuff you gotta memorize and know the rest of your life.”

Iwaizumi continues to tell him about his college life for the next couple hours while they drive, taking sips from his water every once in awhile. Kyoutani wishes he had taken him up on his offer of a water when they had gotten in but he’s too nervous to ask for one now, so he just bears it like other inconveniences.

It’s late afternoon when they pull onto a worn path and start heading up a winding road. They pass a couple sites for campers to park and then there’s a longer stretch before they start passing turn offs with just parking spots and trails.

Kyoutani doesn’t ask when they’re stopping. He doesn’t want to seem like that kid that can’t stop asking, “Are we there yet?” He assumes Iwaizumi knows where he’s going and what he’s doing so it should be fine anyway.

He can’t stop his leg from bouncing, though.

After another 45 minutes, Iwaizumi pulls off and pulls into a parking lot with only one other vehicle, a truck, at the other end. He pulls into a spot and puts it in park. Then Iwaizumi pulls out the keys but he nudges Kyoutani before getting out.

Kyoutani looks and almost faints.

Iwaizumi is grinning. “Are you ready?” He says it like this is about to be the best weekend of their lives.

Kyoutani is fairly certain that he’s going to die from this fucking smile before he gets out of the car, let alone whatever the wilderness has in store for him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Nice. Then let's go!" He sounds so excited and Kyoutani is something like... the opposite. 

They grab their bags out of the back and swing them onto their shoulders.

“Here.” Iwaizumi hands him a large duffle and grabs one himself, then shuts and locks everything up.

“What is it?” Kyoutani slings the duffle over his shoulder anyway.

Iwaizumi looks at him with a puzzled expression. “It’s your tent.”

“Oh.”

Kyoutani is afraid to ask anything else, but he really wants to ask about the fishing poles sticking up out of Iwaizumi’s bag. He hasn’t seen any sort of substantial body of water, so where are they going to fish?

He’s going to fuck this up, he just knows it.

Iwaizumi leads the way onto a trail, bypassing a few others to head slightly down the side of the hill and farther into the trees.

After awhile of leading he speaks up. “My dad and I had a special spot and I really want to know if it’s still a good spot to make camp or if a tree has fallen over it or something.” He throws a grin back at Kyoutani as they head around a turn in the trail. “Where did your family go camping?”

_Fuck._

“Uh…” _Fucking Yahaba and his fucking big mouth._ “I don’t remember the name of the place. It was when I was little.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi sounds confused, like he had assumed that Kyoutani had been camping recently or did it as a hobby. “What made you like it so much then that you still love it now?”

That’s somewhat easy to come up with an answer for. “Climbing shit is fun.”

Iwaizumi laughs and Kyoutani can’t help but notice that it echoes down the hill. “Relatable.”

After a few more minutes of trekking, Kyoutani smells a fire and he looks up from watching where he steps to see a small camp set off to their right. There’s a couple tents and a small group gathered around a fire already going, despite it only being late afternoon.

 _Wait._ Kyoutani looks around. It’s significantly darker than when they started and he just hadn’t noticed. Under the trees is mostly shadow now, with only the tiniest bit of light. The fire in the campsite seems brighter somehow as he takes notice of the lighting.

Iwaizumi waves at them but leads past without a word. It’s after they’re past the group that Kyoutani wonders if he should have waved, too. He doesn’t think so. Iwaizumi is just a friendly guy.

Not long after that Iwaizumi leads them off the trail a couple steps and stops hands on his hips, surveying the ground in front of them.

“Nice! It still looks pretty good.”

If Iwaizumi hadn’t told him that this spot was important to him, Kyoutani would have known anyway because of his smile. It’s gentle and but somehow excited at the time.

 _He’s eager._ It’s familiar to Kyoutani and it takes a moment to sink in from where. _Like me._

The realization that Iwaizumi can be similar to him in that regard is surprising but it fills Kyoutani with satisfaction and a sort of pleasure that he gets to be here with him to see it.

There’s only the sounds of the rustle of leaves while Iwaizumi stares at the small flat patch of ground.

Iwaizumi seems to remember Kyoutani is there abruptly. “Oh. Uh.. is this okay? We can go somewhere else if this is a little rough for you..”

Kyoutani thinks only an ass would take a person away from a spot they obviously have memories with, let alone if that person is a nice guy like Iwaizumi.

Add that to the fact that Kyoutani has absolutely no clue what makes a good campsite, so this looks as good as anywhere else.

“It’s fine.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Are you just saying that because you don’t want to walk any farther?”

Kyoutani, in the process of setting the tent duffle down, immediately straightens and looks seriously at Iwazumi. “I can keep going.”

Iwaizumi bursts into more laughter and claps Kyoutani on the shoulder as he passes, moving to set his own bags down on the soft earth. His hand slides off his shoulder rather than lifts from it and leaves tingles that trickle down Kyoutani’s back.

Kyoutani turns and frowns at him, wondering what that was, but sets his bags down, too. Iwaizumi must sense his confusion because he clarifies.

“I was teasing.” He grins. “I thought I could provoke you and it worked.”  

That takes a minute to sink in, but Kyoutani finds himself blushing of all things. He’d been played.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi gets his attention. “It’s okay. I’m teasing you because we’re friends not because I’m trying to make you feel bad.”

_Friends._

Kyoutani nods, but still frowns. “Alright.”

“Nice!” He claps his hands together. “So! You set up your tent and I’ll set up mine and we’ll go from there.”

Iwaizumi turns and crouches to unzip his bag and Kyoutani does the same. Then he turn the bag over and dumping out all of the contents, hoping that will help him see what he’s dealing with. There’s a whole heap of some kind of plastic material that probably makes up the walls of the tent, a bunch of thin, flexible rods, and what looks like some kind of joints?

Kyoutani, if it’s not clear enough yet, has no idea what the _fuck_ he’s doing.

He looks quickly over at Iwazumi, hoping that he can copy what he’s doing. Iwaizumi already has two of the poles through some kind of flap in the tent. Kyoutani flips his material over a couple times, fingers getting caught in it, and tries to find the flaps. By the time he’s got one of the poles through, Iwaizumi is already almost done, pounding the last stake into the ground.

Desperately, Kyoutani tries to throw everything together and force the tent to stand upright through sheer force of will, but…

...it falls over.

“Kyoutani?”

Kyoutani can’t begin to muster up the courage to look at Iwaizumi.

“You’ve… never been camping before, have you.”

_Just fucking great. Thanks Yahaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks forever to beca for staying up an extra hour to help me edit and for the blessing that is this quote:
> 
> "i think we can all relate to kyou in that, we too have no idea with the fuck we are doing ever, and we are blinded by iwaizumi's smile"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [fxvixen]()


End file.
